me aman los dos nn
by Kodoku Okami
Summary: es mi primer fic, espero les guste. yho enamorado de tamao... que lindos


**Me aman los dos**

_**Es mi primer fanfic… espero que les guste… es una **_

_**Historia de amor que involucra a los hermanitos **_

_**Asakura y a una linda pelirosa … espero que no esté **_

_**Tan mal, con cariño para mis dos chicos especiales, **_

_**René y Marco, los quiero mucho. **_

Una mañana como muchas otras, en la casa de los Asakura, la señora Mikihisha se encontraba observando todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar, tenía que hablar con Yho, advertirle que no perturbara la vida sentimental de Tamao, su protegida, veía también a Aho, su otro hijo sentado en el borde de la piscina, escuchando lo que Yho le decía a Tamao…

-podemos ir a bailar el sábado ¿sabes bailar? … aunque es igual aunque no sepas yo te enseñare. Me gustas mucho

La señora Mikihisa observó como Tamao recogía sus libros y se despedía de Yho con una sonrisa dejó los libros sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco de limonada del jarrón junto a la mesita- se despidió de su madrina para ir a la escuela, casi enseguida llego Yho

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no molestes a Tamao?

-ya vas a empezar… tengo 21 años

- y tengo que decirte otra vez que es como tu hermana?

-yo se bien que no lo es

Diciendo esto se metió en la casa. La señora Mikihisha recordaba como había cuidado de Tamao, de cómo la habían recibido de una amiga de ellos cuando esta falleció y desde entonces, había sido una mas en la familia, la hija que nunca tuvieron.

Sentados en la mesa, la conversación era general cuando terminaron de cenar, la mamá de Yho volvió a hablar con el

.no me gusta que trates de enamorar a Tamao

es demasiado atractiva mamá para que yo la trate como mi hermana porque no lo es… recuerdo aun el recorrido del funeral al cementerio cuando murió su madre

¿Cómo vas a recordar eso?

-lo recuerdo, tu llorabas y papá estaba muy serio, a Aho y a mi nos vistieron de negro y ella no se separaba de tu falda

La queríamos tanto…

Madre…. Te molestaría que Tamao se enamorara de mí?

Claro que no, pero prefiero para ella un hombre serio

Yho entró a su cuarto… y al otro día fue a visitar a Aho a su oficina

-que raro verte por aquí ¿Qué te ocurre?

- nada… verás… Tamao me ha pedido que hablara contigo, permite que sea tu ayudante… ella quiere trabajar

- claro que si, hablare después con ella

Yho se dirigió a su casa y se encontró con su padre

hijo, tu madre me ha dicho que varias veces has hablado con Tamao y no precisamente como un hermano

¿y si me gusta?

Es una chica seria, casi tu hermana, no tu futuro ligue

Escucha padre, Tamao es una mujer muy hermosa sus ojos y su cabello rosa… enmarcando un rostro original, esbelta, sexy…aunque ella misma no lo sepa, yo jamás le haría daño

Yo nunca dije eso, pero rara vez dos que se crían juntos terminan amándose

Se fue, no Quería seguir hablando con su padre de Tamao…

Al otro día Tamao llego a la oficina con Aho, trabajaron arduamente y en la noche platicó con el

-¿crees que algún día te casarás?

- claro el día que yo le diga a una mujer que la amo será para que se case conmigo

-no te imaginaba sentimental

-pues si lo soy

-ja ja que sorpresa, bueno.. Nos vemos mañana

Tamao salio a su casa Yho llego a la oficina de Aho, y platicaron sobre el trabajo y después de un rato, Yho tomo su chamarra

-adonde vas

-Es sábado ;) ya sabes a donde voy

-Que asco…

-me acompañas? Hoy hay variedad

-Déjate de tonterías, y mejor busca un trabajo, yo no voy a esas cosas

- bueno, oye gracias por aceptar a Tamao,

- si, es muy inteligente

-hazte un favor, no te enamores de ella, es para mi

Tamao ya llevaba varios días trabajando con Aho, y un día Yho la invito a bailar al centro de la ciudad paso un buen tiempo y finalmente acepto y fueron a bailar ella disfruto mucho esa salida, cuando regresó fue a la oficina de aho, a ordenar su escritorio, y el se acerco para ayudarla

-me permites hacerte una pregunta?

- dime Aho, pero no mire a la ventana, mírame a mi

Aho permaneció en silencio

-dime… Aho

- ¿Yho te hablo de sus sentimientos hacia ti esta noche?

-¿Cómo?

-perdona, fue una pregunta sin respuesta

-si la tiene

-pues dámela

-¿porque te interesa oírla?

-curiosidad

Sin darse cuenta los dos se habían ido acercando el uno al otro, fue algo inesperado, sus bocas se unieron, Aho dio un paso atrás

-perdóname

-no tiene importancia… he terminado me voy a casa, buenas noches

Tamao se retiró y Aho quedo solo pensativo ¿estaba enamorado?

Un día Yho se acercó a Tamao, hacia mucho calor y ella había trabajado mucho

-oye Tamao ¿no te gustaría nadar un poco?

-esta bien vamos, es una buena idea

Ambos se sumergieron en el agua

-tengo que decirte algo…

-de que?

-de mi amor Tamao, estoy enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho

-Yho… pero.. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, no puedo corresponderte, ojala pudiera, discúlpame

Tamao salio del agua, quería hablar con Aho salio a la oficina y entró al privado

-Aho escúchame, quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿si?

- ¿porque me besaste?

Aho abrió y cerró los ojos, se acercó a ella, no respondió, la abrazó, la apretó contra sí y buscó sus labios, la besó de verdad,

-Tamao, esta es la respuesta, TE AMO no puedo estar sin ti eres lo mas preciado que tengo

Ella lo abrazó, lo besó y se quedaron ambos en el pequeño privado de la oficina

Cuando aquella noche entraron a su casa, en ambos había una expresión de felicidad,

-mamá papá Tamao y yo vamos a casarnos..

La boda se celebró dos meses después, Aho y Tamao salieron de luna de miel, en tanto, Yho había conocido a una chica en un bar. Llamada Ana, la cual era bonita y apreciaba mucho

Al regreso de Aho y Tamao, Yho ya se había curado de aquel amor.

**Fin**

_**Espero que les haya gustado… espero los reviews... con cariño: pau tao**_


End file.
